All Is No Longer Fair In Love and War
by Nomannic
Summary: An escapee from slavery, Chi finds her way to the Team 9 training grounds. OC-centric. To Be Re-written. ON HIATUS.


**All Is No Longer Fair In Love And War**

**Chapter One - Experiments**

I'm still locked in my room. How long now? A week? Maybe. I'd stopped counting years ago. Time is relative, anyways. And I have nothing I wish too relate my time here too.

I'm running out of sake again. It's not the first time; I've gone longer without it before. But that time someone got hurt. I don't want that too happen again.

I walked too my window, the black bars on it running with chakra. My face was drawn with boredom and sadness. I was too tired too sleep. Not even my dreams filled the holes anymore. I drew back the curtains, surprise twitching into a smile for a second. It's morning all ready. The view from here is beautiful. Sunrises. So simple, so godly.

What should I read today? History? Why not…

_I wanted too slap myself. WORK! I screamed in my head, just get outside the door. It's just a door. My eyes were bloodshot. I moved my hands sluggishly, but accurately. I completed the transportation jutsu, "Yuusojutsu!" I shouted. Art of transportation. I envisioned the ninth hall of my home, and suddenly got a craving for milk as I felt my neck snap back violently and the cosmos swirl around me as I landed on my ass, in my caretakers room, on the floor, surrounded by the remnants of some smoke, my head pounding with a headache. I was in the kazekage office._

_"Shit." I got too my feet, looking around for an escape, when speak of the devil, the Kazekage walked in. I froze, like a deer in the headlights, my eyes wide as plates. Tears gathered in the fear of what I knew would come. He stopped moving, his face slowly contorting to rage from surprise. His shoulders hunched, he stuck his chin out, and he yelled at me. I trembled._

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU WHORE! YOU'RE NOT PERMITTED TOO LEAVE, YOU DISOBEDIENT LITTLE BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS TOO ME, YOU FILTHY MUTT?!!" He stalked closer with each word, and I couldn't stop myself from taking steps back until I hit his desk, and stumbled back, so that he had me pinned on his desk._

_He slapped me, an open backhand that made blood well in my mouth._

_He took a good hit too my stomach, my organs wrapping around his hand and my belly bruising. I was lucky something wasn't broken, but I think my jaw was dislocated. I cried out, trying to curl around into a fetal position to protect myself, but he was stronger, bigger. I was smaller and weaker._

_He grabbed me by the leather training collar wrapped around my neck, the spikes jabbing themselves painfully into my flesh, bruising without cutting. He dragged me down four hallways before we reached my room, in which he angrily dismissed the guard with an "I'll deal with you later", and slammed the door open so that it rocked on its hinges. I fell with a slight thump as he threw me too the floor._

_I tried to draw my head into my chest, but the force of my back hitting the floor made it throw backwards violently. My head lolled too the side numbly, fully conscious, dizzy, but dreaming of a different life. I flinched as he jabbed the sedative into my left thigh, and it was black after that._

I shook the plaguing memories from my mind, and grabbed my two history books. I opened one, my jutsu history book, turning too the page of the Yuusojutu. An image of a thriving, beautiful jungle was there, a lake resting along the edge of a clearing as a shinobi sensei taught his three genin the jutsu.

I stood up, going too my bed. I grabbed the knapsack I had made from an old bedsheet from between my mattresses, and filled it with my only belongings.

My Book, the leather bound journal full of all of the files and notes the kazekage had given me when he was in his better moods, my small, black alligator-skinned photo album, my only change of clothes, my quilt, my raincoat, my hairbrush, my toothbrush, and my gold necklace. I filled my hipflask with my remaining sake, pulled on my boots and my other armor, and shouldered my bag.

I moved too stand in the middle of the room, fluidly moved my hands too the appropriate symbols, and tensed as I recited the needed words, the image of the training grounds in the photo in my mind.

**X.x.X.x.X**

_Oh. My. God._

_Ack – God!_

_Is that even – oh, good lord, is that even possible?!_

_How did Jiraiya know how too draw that? Where did he _come up _with something that_-

My thoughts were interrupted by Konohagakure's number one knuckle-headed ninja. He was shouting at me.

I looked up from my little orange book, swiftly shutting it so as not too cause a seizure too the kid, and gave a fierce one-eyed, bored stare. "What now, Naruto?" I mumbled half-heartedly. I was on the last chapter, and I _really_ wanted too finish. I absent mindedly watched a bird hop too its nest, right over Naruto's shoulder.

"Sensei! Some hot chick just fell from a tree, and she's wearing a Sand Village hitai-ate!" My eyes snapped back too Naruto, doubting him, but curious.

"Fine. Show me." If anything, this should at least be interesting. I got up slowly, my muscles relaxing, fluidly as I followed Naruto. Sure enough, Sakura and Sasuke were surrounding a Sand Kunoichi. Sasuke was blushing, I noted silently.

**X.x.X.x.X**

I felt like shit. My headache was fierce. I rubbed my head, slowly sitting up, and then opened my eyes too a fierce glare of sunlight. I swiftly shut them in shock, my pupils dilating in surprise. I blinked hurriedly a few times, before I actually opened them again. Three teenagers surrounded me. One that had a haircut that looked like the rear end of a fowl, a boy who was bouncing from heel too heel with too much energy, and a girl with pink hair.

Pink hair.

I closed my eyes, and opened them. Still pink. So I am seeing colors right. I moved too get too my feet, when I was shoved up against a tree, held up by my throat, a kunai held at my ribcage. My eyes widened, but I didn't make a sound. I grabbed his wrist, holding myself up so that he didn't strangle me, but I didn't struggle, recognizing him.

Kakashi Hatake. He was in my copy of the Bingo Book.

"What is your fucking problem?" I forced out, wasting some air when I realized he was waiting for me too say something.

"What do you want?" He asked boredly. I rolled my eyes. That was a story that I didn't quite have enough air for. My hand slipped, and I felt the rush you'd get right before your neck would be broken, but he dropped me too prevent that event, and pinned me down with his foot in my stomach, and the kunai in my throat, at my artery.

"What do I want?" I said once I had caught my breath. "You are the one who pinned me too a fucking tree." I retorted.

He pulled back his kunai silently. His students were concerned. I had heard of their little adventure with Haku and Zabuza, but they were still obviously not comfortable with ninjas their age being a threat. Neither am I.

My breathing eased, but I couldn't stop shaking. Men scared me. I had a right too be scared. Men had been nothing but bastards my entire life, except one, and even he had tried too kill me.

Sasuke Uchiha spoke next.

"State your business," he ordered firmly. I tensed. Little boys shouldn't hurt as much as he does.

"I came here too solely fall out of a tree into your shitty bitty training ground." I wasn't lying. Sakura Haruno snorted, a muttered bitch under her breath. I giggled. "I'm fucking serious. I just wanted too _be_ here, you naïve little fucks." My gaze turned expectantly too Kakashi, who's gaze was focused on my chest. I flinched, crossing my arms over it and scooting into the tree in a seated position, knees up.

"Oi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage, believe it!" My eyes widened. Now I recognized him. I slowly pushed myself too my feet, with the help of the tree behind me. I walked too Naruto, my headache just a mild thrumming now. He gave me an odd, apprehensive look. I tentatively reached out my hand too shake his. His reached too shake, but I flinched back momentarily, before giving it a hasty shake, and withdrawing.

"I know you. Hello. Call me Chi. You're the nine-tailed-fox." I gave a wide, happy grin. His eyes narrowed into a glare, and I took a nervous step back.

"How do you know me?" He asked suspiciously. The others tensed, ready for an attack.

"I'm your biggest fan. The K-Kazekage-samma gave me some papers on you, and-"

"Why are you here?" Kakashi interrupted.

His interruption killed my nerves, and brought my seemingly endless rage back. "I was fucking bored. You would be too if you'd been locked in the same fucking tiny-assed room for five years, and-"

"Five years?!" The genin said simultaneously. I shrugged.

"Well-" I started again, but stopped, when I realized that Kakashi was standing right behind me. I glanced at him over my shoulder, fear raw in my wide eyes.

Kakashi smiled comfortingly from beneath his mask, resting his hand on my shoulder. I froze, my entire body trembling as I withheld tears. I shook free from his grip. His eyes narrowed in concern. I drew in a few shaky breaths. My shoulders hunched, my teeth tight against eachother, my eyes pained as I stared at my suddenly interesting shoes, trying too withhold an emotional breakdown. I hate being vulnerable, but I am. The best I can do is suppress it, hide it.

"We best speak too the Hokage about this. Team. Let's go." I nodded. Naruto grabbed my hand, meaning too walk me there, but I shrieked, yanking from his grip, struggling backwards, as I flailed and fell on my back. I went silent, groaning as my headache came back full blast.

I took a swig from my flask, washing it down like a bad taste. I couldn't get drunk, but I wish I could. I was just as bitter anyways.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Idiots. They didn't even ask her name.

I followed along silently, watching the ground, only too look up with a quirked eyebrow at the sound of her shriek.

I walked towards her, moving too help her up, but she scrambled away from me, and jumped into a nearby tree instead. I sighed, annoyed.

"What are you so freaked out about?" I asked, looking up at her as I walked towards said tree. Her grip around the branch she was laying on tightened as I grew closer, like a cat clinging too its territory.

"I'm not coming down! Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed at me, trying too hide it. But it was obvious. She was terrified. I sighed, jumping up into the tree so that I was in front of her. I folded my arms, crouching on the branch. She scooted backwards, so that her back was against the trunk. She was trembling.

"Come. He won't touch you."

"Why should I trust an Uchiha?" Good question. Even terrified she was sharp. Point for her.

"Because the Uchiha are dead. And the dead can't lie." It took a minute for her too think it over, process it, but slowly, acceptance registered in her eyes. She stared at me for another minute, not scared, not in pain, just sad. Like looking at a vegetable you know will go bad, but you want it anyways, too savor while it lasts. I brushed it off. I was a jerk. I didn't have time for emotions, let alone her freaking out like this. I'd worry about her trusting me when my brother was dead.

She nodded, jumping down onto the ground, but twisted in midair and landed on her back. It was silent for a second before she groaned loudly. I jumped down next too her, looking down, eyes wide in wonder and surprise.

"What the hell?"

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Shit!" I cursed, as I landed on a rock, cutting a hole in my shirt and slicing into my back. With a sickening crunch, my ears and tail slowly morphed out with a light poof of smoke. I groaned in pain as the new bones and muscles reformed for the millionth time. The ears were soft, silky, and a grayish white. Wolf ears. They were part of the demon I held.

I cut Sasuke off, a kunai too his throat, my hand over his mouth as I pinned him too a tree, quickly absorbing my demon. I knew he was faster than that. He let me pin him down. Works for me.

"Tell anyone, and I won't be the only one trying to kill you. Are we clear?" I was still trembling, but if people found out, I'd be hunted like Gaara-samma, but I wouldn't survive.

Naruto raced over, gently prying my trembling hands off of Sasuke. I was too scared too care as he held me back.

"You're a jinchuuriki too?" He asked softly, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me too a toned, smooth chest through a white wifebeater. Somewhere along the walk he'd taken off his jacket in the summer heat. I nodded. "Cool," he whispered in my ear, warm breath washing down my neck. I shivered, and suddenly realized his hands were placed far too intimately for comfort, holding me, not restraining me. Apparently I turned him on. Shit.

"What of it, Kyuubi-san?" I growled out. He let go, stepping back nervously. My knees wobbled. They were starting to go out on me. He sweat dropped, waving his hands in front of him.

"N-nothing!"

**X.x.X.x.X**

**(Later: at the Hokage's office. Same point of view)**

We walked into the large, luxurious office silently. Naruto was keeping his distance, worried I would freak out again. Kakashi was keeping a firm grip on my shoulder so that I wouldn't bolt, and I was keeping my mind focused on anything else too prevent a panic attack, even though tears silently streamed down my cheeks and I sniffled every once in a while. We finally reached the inside of the Hokage's office, and Kakashi released his vice-like grip and I stumbled forward, hurriedly wiping my face clean with my sleeve. I walked too the corner, plopping down onto the traditional tatami mats, pulling my knees too my chest and burying my face in them, waiting for the verdict, and trying too calm my hasty breathing. I wondered if the Hokage was a ruthless and cold as the Kazekage.

I grabbed my hip flask and took a light, long swig from it, still staring at my knees. Kakashi started too speak too what sounded like an old man.

The office was simple, but classic. The walls were made too look like rice paper, but I was leaning against cement, which soundproofed it. Wouldn't be good for someone too snoop in on the Hokage's conversations, would it? The floor was real tatami mats, also probably over a padded carpet and cement. The desk was oak, not very modern or stylish, just a desk with lots of papers, low too the ground so that no chair was needed. A calligraphy set was on top of a stack of rice paper. There were books everywhere, a couch, a rug, and photos of the past Hokages' were lined up on the south wall, above the massive windows.

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi bowed deeply, as did Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke's was short and given grudgingly. I glared defensively over my knees at the old hag.

"Your business, Kakashi?" The Hokage asked kindly. I flinched. Kindness always hid violence, hate, and betrayal.

"During our training, this girl," he gestured to me; I narrowed my eyes further, "fell from a tree. We have successfully failed too get any information with the exception that she has been trapped in a room in the Kazekage manor for five years." I lowered my eyes, as the steady gaze of the Hokage fell on me.

Sasuke lifted his hard, even gaze from the floor too the Hokage. It was challenging, daring. It was rude, and stupid, but I suddenly felt safer anyways, even if it wasn't for my benefit.

"She is jinchuuriki, as well." Kakashi turned a surprised look too Sasuke, and my eyes widened. A strange sense of betrayal, though I should've have known it coming, filled my chest so that I had trouble breathing. Sasuke avoided my gaze, and silently, gracefully stormed out of the room, the floor trembling as the door was slammed behind him with a crack.

"What is your name?" He asked softly, turning too me. I bristled, my shoulders hunching.

"Chi."

"Your family name?" I shrugged, lowering my gaze. Me cowering? Nah. Couldn't be. The Hokage smiled a soft, gut-wrenching smile and handed me a pile of paperwork. I flinched, trying to scoot farther back into the corner I was already pressed into. Kakashi eyed me wearily.

"Please fill these out. I will have to inform the Kazekage of your presence here." I flinched, tears filling my eyes till they were blurry as I stared at the paper the Hokage had set on the floor before me, before returning too his desk. I couldn't hide my trembling.

"P-please… Please d-don't…" I mumbled. I dropped my pride quickly, begging for mercy with wide horror-filled eyes. Anything but that. He'd kill me. The Hokage's steady, sad gaze watched me. He shook his head sadly, closing them.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot risk my village's delicate treaty with him." I nodded, shakily getting to my feet, grasping the paperwork. I followed the others outside into the cool fall sunlight, and they sat on a bench while I slid down onto the ground, my back too the wall of the Hokage's offices, trying too catch my breath. Sakura chatted animatedly with Sasuke, while Naruto pestered Sasuke, and I worked on the paperwork with a pen Kakashi had silently handed me.

Name?

Chi.

Family?

I left it blank.

Residence/Adress?

Kazekage Mansion

Village?

Sunagakure, Land of Wind

Occupation?

Genin

Reasons for entering village?

I sighed, compromising by crumpling up the paper and throwing it over the nearby fence.

Kakashi quirked a brow at me. I flipped him off.

"Why won't you fill in your family name?" He asked softly, not in his normal bored tone, but not fiercely either. His three students froze, turning too watch the exchange. I took a swig of my flask, and Kakashi growled, taking it and throwing it over a nearby fence.

I glared, flinching away from his reach. "I can smell the alchohal from here," he said with distaste.

"Cheater," I mumbled, having nothing else too say. He sighed, then went inside too speak with the Hokage, leaving me alone with dumb, pinky and dumber.

I hiccupped, and Sakura went cross-eyed.

"Were you drinking _sake_?" She asked in horror, gagging. I tensed.

"What of it?"

"That's vile! And illegal! You're underage!" I rolled my eyes.

"I have a permit from the Kazekage too carry it on me at all times. It's illegal too _refuse_ me of it." Naruto blinked.

"Why'd he do that?" My eyes widened, surprised he'd actually asked. I looked away, crossing my arms and ignoring them.

Kakashi came back after a few minutes, a grin on his face.

"You can stay. You've been assigned too stay with Sasuke until better options open up." Sasuke turned too face Kakashi, clearly annoyed.

"Do I have any say?"

"Nope," Kakashi said, still smiling.

"Why me?" Sasuke argued.

"Because I said so," Kakashi replied simply. Sasuke rolled his eyes. My eyes widened when I realized what was happening, and I ran too hide behind Sakura, who shoved me away. I started backing away, my hands up defensively. Kakashi sweat dropped. Annoyed, Sasuke gripped my shoulder, shoving me towards the direction of his home. I shrieked, kneeing him in the gut, and twisting free. I stumbled backwards.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" I shouted at him, rage and fear partnered in my voice.

"Then follow," he ordered in annoyance and frustration, fed up with me.

"No," I argued stubbornly, standing still, hands crossed over my chest. I finally crossed his last nerve, and he dragged me by the wrist, shouting and struggling the entire mile too his home. I'd be lucky if it wasn't broken. Still holding on with a grip that would leave a mark tomorrow, he dug his keys from his left pocket, unlocked his door, and shoved me in, immediately turning and locking the door. I sat on the ground in his hallway, cradling my wrist. His lips twitched, thinking me pathetic no doubt, as he walked towards me, towering over me.

"There's only one bed, but it's massive. We'll share. I won't have a guest on the floor, but one won't put me on the floor. Wake-up call at five am," he growled, walking down the floor too the sliding rice paper door that led too his room.

"I AINT SHARING NO FUCKING BED WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!" His hand froze, halfway from sliding the door open, his back too me. I immediately shut my mouth, regretting my outburst.

"Insult me again, and I'll chain you too the tree outside in the rain," he said monotonely, before entering his room, and shutting it behind him. I sighed, getting too my feet, and spent five minutes looking before I found the living room. I climbed onto the couch, and then looked at the ceiling for the next eight hours, nursing my bruised and twisted wrist.

I was focused, meditating, when something gripped my shoulder, shaking me from my trance. Fear struck me instantly, and I coiled away, curling into myself against the arm of the couch, crying, shaking my head. "No, no, no, no, please, NO!"

**X.x.X.x.X**

I watched her sleepily, momentarily confused in the early hours of the morning. She was terrified, that much was clear. I let out a yawn.

"Come on. We're going too the Hyuuga compound too get you some fresh clothing." She slowly relaxed her body, but she was still trembling with fear.

Poor girl.

Wait.

Why did I care? I shrugged it off, but let my eyes wander across her body. Every inch of what would have been exposed flesh was wrapped in bloody, soiled bandages.

How had I missed that before? Stupid. She could have bled too death.

I crouched down slowly, tenderly, extending a hand only halfway, but she still flinched back in the cushions of the couch, as if I was too hit her. "While we are there, I'll have Hinata check your wounds," I mumbled, straightening back up and retracting my hand into my pocket.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"I'm fine," I mumbled, "I can wear this, and I am not wounded." He looked at me blankly, blushing slightly, and walked closer, gently pressing two fingers too a rib.

I flinched in pain as well as fear. My bangs shadowed my eyes.

"Do not lie too me. Your pain is as obvious as your wounds. If there are really no wounds, then let me see under those bandages." He smirked slowly, a glint in his eyes. "Besides, you reek, and you're a mess."

"No." I whispered, stepping backwards around the edge of the couch. I couldn't show him the scars. Enough thought me a monster all ready. My tail, my demons tail, wrapped around my leg, the way a subdued, passive wolf would do too a superior.

"Then come. And put that away." He mumbled, gesturing too my tail. I nodded nervously, gritting my teeth as I absorbed the flesh and bone. He handed me a hairbrush, then exited his home, me shutting the door behind us.

I brushed my tangled hair for the first time in a week as I followed him down the markets roads, carefully avoiding the other people, and staying close too Sasuke, fear of being touched by him minimized by the fear of strangers.

He stopped walking and took a seat at a ramen bar, and I followed suit, looking lustily at the menu board. I couldn't eat any of it. It would all hurt me.

"Mochi cake," Sasuke said softly. Ichiraku, the tender, nodded.

"And you miss?"

"Uh… do you have cold sake?" He nodded.

"Liscense?" I pulled a card out of my wallet from the knapsack I still had wrapped onto my back (miraculously I hadn't dropped it yet, and it hadn't ripped), and showed him my liquor liscense. He nodded, handing me a bottle. I strapped it too where my hipflask had once been after taking a swig.

Sasuke ate his slice of cake, before getting up, and heading down the street. I quickly followed, hurrying silently after his swift pace, until we reached a large, luxurious compound. The guard at the gate raised a questioning eyebrow at our presence.

"Uchiha?" He asked smugly.

"I'm here to see Hinata. It's private, and urgent."

"Whatever, but that filth can't come in here," he said, jutting his chin out at me. I flinched, lowering my eyes from the rude ninja's accusing gaze. Sasuke glared in annoyance, but too our luck, Hinata approached the gate.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered in surprise.

"Hinata. I need a favor." He gestured too me through the bars of the gate.

"Oh, of c-course!" The guards eyes widened.

"But, milady-"

"P-please let th-them in," Hinata cut him off, still nervous, but calling her rank. The guard nodded, lowering his gaze too the ground.

"Yes milady." And the gates were opened. I followed Sasuke to Hinata's side.

"H-hello," she stuttered too me, then took in my appearance.

"O-oh! Y-you're hurt!" I looked away, ashamed, as she led me too a bathroom, and Sasuke waited outside.

She sat me down on the counter before getting her first aid kit, and a small packet of medical herb rub, asking me, blushing, too strip off my bandages. I complied, silently, but ashamed.

She gasped.

"What did this?" Her stuttering gone in momentary horror. I avoided her gaze.

"Wolves." How else could I describe it? They were people, turned into giant, monstrous wolves that fell on my body as ravening dogs, feeding, clawing, leaving me a bloody, helpless heap of flesh while my master watched, sipping his wine and making small talk with the whore on his shoulder.

"Wolves? How?" I shrugged, wincing as she began treating my wounds. First she cleaned them with alchohal and cotton swabs. I shivered, twitching, resisting the urge too writhe while she did so. Cotton swabs felt funky. Then there was some antibiotic cream here, a little bandage and tape there. She treated the still bleeding scars, raw claw marks, and half-scabbed gashes silently for a while, then decided too speak in the awkward silence.

"I'm H-Hinata. Y-you?"

"Chi," I muttered softly. I was focusing on anything other than her, right now a rubber duck, but it was hard. It's hard too ignore someone when they're touching you, but damn, I tried. I was ashamed, I had a right too be.

"D-Do you need t-to borrow some c-clothing?"

"I- I couldn't…" I said softly. "I hate too intrude as it is."

"Y-you're not. I have p-plenty." I nodded softly, thanking her in a submissive whisper. She smiled kindly.

"The world isn't all evil, you know," she said softly, wisely. I blinked, taken aback, as I turned my full gaze too her. "There. Done." I nodded, hopping off of the counter, and wrapping the towel around me that she offered, stuffed all of my armor and remaining clothes in my knapsack, and followed her embaressed through the hallway until we reached what I presumed was her bedroom. She led me into the extravagantly decorated room, and into a massive walk-in closet.

The world isn't all evil? Bullshit. Just depends on how it shows it.

I tried to imagine her evil, but I couldn't… and then I remembered she was a ninja. She was learning how too kill. That was evil in its own right, no matter how pretty the face it hid behind was.

"Will you be training?" She asked, figuring so by the armor I had just packed into my knapsack. I nodded softly, still staring at the floor. She took a dark green fighting kimono from her closet, a thigh pack, a strap-on backpack from a shelf, a pair of socks, and some nice steel-toed boots. She held them out too me.

"Here. Try these on." I nodded, and she turned her back as I slipped on the clothing and supplies. It was a perfect fit. She turned around, sensing I was done.

"Great!" she said happily, clapping. I nodded, and slipped on my bits of armor, which desperately needed too be cleaned, and filled the backpack with my things.

"Is it all right if I throw away the knapsack?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded, handing it too her.

"Thank you." She nodded. "How come you don't stutter in front of me?" I asked, having noticed the change in her speech. She stopped, mid-way too the trash can in her closet, her back too me. She shrugged.

"I hadn't noticed. I don't know. It may be because you seem as shy as me." She put her hand too her mouth and turned around too bow hastily. "I am sorry. That was rude." I grinned, shaking my head.

"Yeah, but it was right." I said softly, resisting a giggle. She came out of the bow and smiled at me. She walked me too her mirror, in which she grabbed a hairbrush, and handed me a toothbrush.

"You brush your teeth; I'll do your hair." I nodded, and within a half hour, she had brushed my hair, cut it so that it fell beautifully down my back, then braided it, with long bangs shadowing my face. She clipped those back with emerald-studded clips, handed me a wet cloth so that I could wash my face, and then tied a green ribbon on the top of the braid.

She turned me too face her, awe on her features.

"You're beautiful," she murmured. I flushed, looking away and shaking my head. She smiled.

"Come back tomorrow," She said, then silently showed me too Sasuke, who stared in shock for a frozen second, his mask slipping away too show that teenage, akward boy that was still clinging too his personality like a needy child.

"You clean up nice," he muttered, his façade coming back full swing, the eyes slowly freezing, like the air conditioner had switched on but was still blowing hot air. It scared me that he could lie with his eyes. He led me down the busy streets. I hovered close beside him in fear.

Silently, he handed me kunai which I slipped in the kunai pouch, some soldier pills, and an old metal fighting fan.

I flicked it open, staring in awe at the gleaming steel edges.

"Be careful with that," Sasuke mumbled. "It was my mothers."

We were on our way too training.

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?


End file.
